


We Fell in Love in October

by Ghostietea



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character, Trans Ritsu Sohma, catching feelings for ur childhood bff in ur early 20s, the inherent homoerotocism of a makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostietea/pseuds/Ghostietea
Summary: Throughout the years Kagura had been Ritsu's rock, her champion, the only one that knew her truly. They were best friends, nothing more and certainly nothing less.But nothing can stay the same forever.
Relationships: Sohma Kagura/Sohma Ritsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	We Fell in Love in October

**Author's Note:**

> Quick tws: light gender dysphoria and implication of offscreen transphobia

When Kagura was 6 and Ritsu was 9, she tried on her first dress. It was an epiphany, a catastrophe, a coming home all at once. Like the full, silky yellow folds of the dress could shelter her from the outside, from the fear that tainted her own mind.

In the future, others would think it was weird, but Kagura never did.

They had always been friends, close in age and close by bonds, but that was the moment when Kagura became  _ safe. _

♡

Kagura knelt on the floor of her room, surrounded by a sea of pastel fabric that flowed like a wave from her closet. She stared at it like a critic, holding up different garments and either shaking her head in distaste or smiling and tossing them into the growing pile on Ritsu's lap. 

"Why are you doing this Kagura-chan?"

She looked up "To find ones that look cute on you!"

Ritsu squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh I couldn't ask for any more! Just this one is fine"

Kagura shrugged and stood up, and at that moment a sharp, piercing voice called Ritsu's name from the first floor.  _ Mom. _ She felt panic seize her and her hand instinctively flew to the collar of her dress. Seeing her fear, Kagura grabbed the boys clothes she came in and shoved the unceremoniously under her pile of dresses. Ritsu squeaked in suprise.

"Say they got ruined so you had to borrow my clothes." 

" _ And what if she wants to see? _ " whispered Ritsu.

"Then I'll ruin them." 

Trying to swallow down the growing knot of anxiety, Ritsu hopped up and over to the door.

"Come over and play dress up with me again soon Ricchan!"

Ritsu turned her head to look back, catching a last look at Kagura's warm, charmingly cluttered room. Nodding, she gave a small smile and dashed off into the dark hall.

♡

When Kagura was 12 and Ritsu was 15, she told her her greatest secret.

Well, her second greatest secret. Kagura already knew about the monkey thing.

♡

Ritsu stared at the ground with her hands knotted into Kagura's floral print quilt, waiting for the sting of rejection. But it never came.

"Makes sense." said Kagura, plopping herself down besides Ritsu on the edge of the bed.

"Huh?" inquired Ritsu, blinking at her with teary eyes, "don't you think I'm weird?" Kagura shifted a little, kicking her legs in a back and forth motion as she bit her lip.

"Hm, nope! It always sorta felt like you were a girl too. It's just you, silly." She piped in a loud, cheery voice.

_ It's just you. _

Ritsu sniffled, the ache in her stomach subsiding just a little. She felt shaky, like a baby deer standing for the first time on its untested, fragile legs. 

"I'm, I'm really sorry, but can I ask you something?" said Ritsu, wincing at the crack in her voice.

"Sure"

"Can I hug you?"  _ I want to pretend. _

Not even speaking, Kagura turned and wrapped her in a tight bear hug. Ritsu sighed, breathing in the homey scent of laundry detergent that clung to her clothes. For a second, she could pretend that Kagura was another, uncursed girl, that Ritsu's confession had rewired her so the curse didn't treat her as a man. But even if not, it was nice that there was a girl she could hug, one of her kind that she wasn't forcibly separated from. Nice that she didn't have to be forcibly reminded of the reality of her situation.

They stayed there in silence for a long, long time.

♡

When Kagura was 18 and Ritsu was 21, Tohru Honda showed up. Everyone remembered what happened after that.

♡

When Kagura was 20 and Ritsu was 23, she cut her hair and started wearing men's clothing again. 

It was a given conclusion, she could never have lived in her fantasy forever. It had been an unsustainable game, playing coy and acting like what she was doing was only dress up, pretending like being told to "grow up" didn't hurt. She was well and truly an adult, there was no more time for games. Better to play it safe and finally be taken seriously for once in her life.

♡

It was under less than favorable circumstances that Ritsu found herself on the doorstep of Kagura's quaint first floor apartment on a grey afternoon. But when Kagura greeted her with her usual vigorous cheer, nearly knocking her off her feet with a hug, it all seemed maybe a bit okay.

Ritsu still wasn't sure about going  _ clubbing  _ of all things. But she had made a promise to herself to try to push past her anxieties. 

Kagura's apartment was a warm refuge in comparison to the chilly October weather outside. It was small in a cozy way, just a bedroom attached to a living room and tiny kitchen, and decorated a suprising amount for something so newly lived in. Kagura certainly kept her girly, cutesy taste into adulthood, and that shone through in full force. She didn't have the lights on, and the weak sunlight from outside combined with the warm colors of the walls and curtains gave it a soft, autumnal glow. Ritsu was comforted to see that it had similar vibes to Kagura's old room, a place almost as familiar to her as her own house. 

Giving her just enough time to take her shoes off, Kagura dragged Ritsu off to her bedroom and started rustling through her closet. Ritsu sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with the bottom of her button down, tucking and untucking it from her pants. It still felt unnatural even though she'd been dressing like that for almost a year, like she was wearing someone else's skin. She focused on Kagura instead, trying to redirect her thoughts before she spiraled.

"So, what even is going to happen when we get to the club?"

"I don't know Ricchan, I might just meet someone." Kagura said with a wink.

"I thought you said you were done with love after Kyo."

Kagura shot her a pouty look and pulled out another dress, running the fabric of the skirt through her hands.

"Oh! This one would loo-" she caught herself, biting her lip and putting the dress back. Kagura turned away from Ritsu, grabbing the elbow of her other arm behind her back. She stood silent for a minute, tracing circles into the carpet with the tip of her right foot.

"Ricchan?" Kagura said softly "I- is there a different way you'd prefer to be called now?"

Ritsu felt her stomach drop the way it always did when  _ that topic  _ was brought up, face flushing with warmth. She looked down to her trembling legs, avoiding Kagura's eyes.

"It's just… I know you cut your hair and started dressing differently, I was wondering if you didn't feel that way about yourself anymore."

This was it, the end of the road, the last and only person who  _ knew _ her was having doubts. This was her way out, her reset button,  _ so why did it feel so awful? _

Before Ritsu knew it, there were fat, hot tears streaming down her face. In a moment, Kagura was standing in front of her, brushing her short bangs from her face and trying to meet her eyes.

"Ricchan?"

Anxiety coiled in her stomach, spreading its poisonous ache through her body. She wanted to hide, to bury herself somewhere deep were no one could look at her again. But she was here, nowhere left to go and nothing to do but spill her guts.

"I-I didn't want to be a burden anymore. I'm able to be less anxious without needing the clothes, so I thought-" she trailed off. Kagura pulled her close, letting her cry on her.

"It's not like I could  _ ever _ live how I want anyways in a clan like ours." Ritsu sobbed, a trace of bitterness seeping into her voice.

"Is the way you dressed before how you want to look? Not that you have to look that way to be a girl… but it seemed..."

"Yes."

"Then do it. You did it before."

Ritsu felt a flash of frustration. As hard as she may try and as much as Ritsu appreciated it, the truth was Kagura was different, she couldn't understand. She didn't know the creeping fear every time she got a disappointed side glance, the pain of being treated as someone dressing up in silly costumes for fun, the feeling that she'd let her family down in a way that ran far deeper than the curse. Even if she could, charging ahead consequences be damned was always her nature.

"Kagura, you don't know…"

Kagura tensed up for a minute, then sighed. "Ok, you're right, I don't. Make your choice and I'll just punch anyone who disagrees."

Ritsu snorted in spite of herself.  _ Kagura, never change. _

"And maybe the Sohma will get more accepting, after that whole thing with  _ that person  _ I hardly think you'd be a suprise."

Ritsu stopped herself before her brain spiraled off into a digression about the cursed Sohma whose birth divided hers and Kagura's. Whether fear, a desire for solidarity, sympathy, or  _ envy _ , she wasn't going to unpack that today.

"That person didn't have an animal transformation to worry about."

Giving an acknowledging hum, Kagura pulled away from Ritsu, dropping to her knees on the floor so she could make direct eye contact and clasping Ritsu's hands.

"Anyways, I know it may seem impossible, but, someday, you deserve to be able to not have to hide. Even if we have to go somewhere far, far away." She knew she was deluding herself, but Ritsu almost thought she saw a trace of a blush on Kagura's face.

"We?"

Kagura bit her cheek. "Well I can't just let you be alone, silly!"

Ritsu smiled, feeling warm from the inside out. Kagura truly always made her feel better, in truth she wouldn't mind running away with her.  _ Hm. _

Kagura cleared her throat "So, all that to ask: do you want to wear a dress tonight?"

Ritsu pulled at her infuriatingly short hair. There it was again, the sickly, unhappy feeling. "But, but I'm not a pretty girl anymore..."

"Bullshit. Plenty of girls rock short hair, you can still be feminine while it grows out again. Or doesn't grow out. You do you."

It was pathetic, really, how easily talked down she was. All her conviction couldn't stand up to 30 minutes of Kagura.

"I'll do it."

Giving her a grin, Kagura skipped back to the closet and slung the dress she had been holding before over her arm and then started rooting around for something else. Well, Ritsu knew better by now than to interrupt a master at her work. She leaned back on the bed, tired out from her bout of anxiety, still feeling shaky and a bit sick to her stomach. 

After an overly long period of internally debating over clothes, Kagura roused Ritsu from her trance with a light, friendly punch in the shoulder. Gasping for air like she'd been underwater, Ritsu blinked back to reality.

Kagura cocked her head to the side. "Good?"

Ritsu nodded and Kagura passed her a green bundle of fabric and dashed off to the bathroom with her own outfit tucked under her arm. Intrigued, Ritsu unfurled the parcel. The dress was a short piece that cinched at the hips and had a miniature cape wrapped around the top. It had complex, flowery dark and gold brocade embroidery, and might, if styled any other way, look like a carpet, but as is it was just alt enough to wear partying. Blushing a bit in gratitude, Ritsu closed her eyes and started undoing her button down. Once it was off, leaving her in just a fitted undershirt, she felt exposed, vulnerable in the slowly chilling air, and she pulled the dress on over her head as quickly as possible, fumbling a bit with her still closed eyes at the side zipper. Once that was done she took a deep breath and yanked her slacks off from under the skirt, almost breaking the button off in her haste.

Stepping back, Ritsu admired herself in the mirror attached to Kagura's makeup table. She had to admit, the dress was a good pick, it almost made her feel like herself again. Like she could see her house from the car window after being gone for a long, long time. She sighed and smoothed down the skirt, happy that the residual knot of anxiety in her stomach was finally abiding a bit, before she was abruptly startled by a muffled yell from the bathroom.

"HELP!"

Rushing blindly from the room, Ritsu whacked her calf again the frame of Kagura's bed.  _ Ouch! _ Limping, she skittered into the bathroom, only to find Kagura leaning with her arms braced on the countertop, top unzipped.

"KAGURA WHAT'S WROooONG!"

"Oh Ricchan!" she laughed "Help me with my zipper."

Sighing, Ritsu went to help her. In the mirror, she could see them both together, under different circumstances they might have looked like a nice pair. She could see Kagura's outfit now, a dark pink plaid skirt with a lighter pink spaghetti strap top with a heart cutout tucked into it. Through the cutout, she could see Kagura's chest pushed tight together by her stance and she quickly looked away in shame, heartrate rising.  _ Sorry Kagura. _

Shakily, Ritsu fumbled to grasp the zipper pull, using her other hand to hold the two sides of the back of the shirt together.  _ Fitted clothes sure are a pain.  _ She smoothed down the clothes, lightly tracing the curve of Kagura's bare back by accident. There was a soft, melancholy feeling growing inside her but she couldn't place it. The room was quiet, neither spoke or looked at eachother as Ritsu tried to unstick the zipper, but she could hear both her and Kagura's low, steady breathing. It was strange, really, but Ritsu almost wanted to stay in this mundane, inbetween moment, just her and Kagura. But she couldn't. With a tug, it came free and Ritsu zipped up Kagura's top.

Another odd moment of silence, then Kagura took a deep breath and spoke.

"Thanks Ricchan, you're the best!"

Then the bubbly, mundane conversation returned, and before she even knew it Kagura was dragging Ritsu back to the bedroom to do her makeup. 

She got to work, and the two lapsed into an easy silence. Kagura was easy to be around, familiar, Ritsu hardly ever even felt the need to apologize around her anymore. She was brash, blunt, and enthusiastic, but that was reassuring in a way, Ritsu always felt like she was  _ wanted,  _ like she wasn't a bother. After so long, they were used to eachother's quirks.

It was simple, which Ritsu liked. Which she feared would change.

"Ri~chan this angle sucks and you keep twitching, I'm going to mess up your eye makeup!" Whined Kagura, slamming her brush down on the makeup table.

Ritsu looked up at Kagura from where she sat in the sideways tilted chair. Her face felt slightly itchy from all the foundation and powders that Kagura had already applied.

"Oh, sorry, what should I do?"

"Hmmm" said Kagura stepping back and contemplating as she tapped one foot on the floor. Ritsu felt like she was being assessed after a particularly lousy performance in her old public speaking class. 

"Can you turn the chair so its back is against the table?"

Ritsu nodded, shuffling the chair.

"Ok!" 

Kagura advanced on her like a lioness stalking her prey. She had already swung one leg over Ritsu's legs before she realized what was going on. It was several long, tortuous seconds as she slowly lowered her full weight down to straddle her lap. Ritsu felt feverish, delusional, an embarrassingly bright blush certainly staining her cheeks. Kagura was close, so close, a warm mass encroaching far into her personal space.

"Ok Ricchan! I can reach much better now!"

Ritsu thought she was going to  _ die. _

She sat there, staring like a deer in the headlights, as Kagura pushed her to lean against the back of the chair and reached behind her to grab a palette and brush. Ritsu thought it would have been a relief to close her eyes, but it wasn't. She could feel every swipe of the brush to her lids, every shift of Kagura's weight, the tickle of her hair against Ritsu's face as she leaned dangerously close. She could hear her breathing too, slow and deep.

"You need to hold still." Grumbled Kagura. Ritsu gasped a little as Kagura softly grabbed her chin, holding her in place. She felt Kagura lean forward and heard the telltale scuffling of an item being dropped and replaced on the table. Kagura touched something cold and wet to her eyelid and she winced.  _ Eyeliner. _ It seemed to take an eternity as she slowly dragged the wand over the slope of Ritsu's eyes.

"Open." 

Ritsu blinked rapidly, trying to readjust to the light. It was like coming up for air after being underwater, but when you surfaced there was a girl 10 inches away from your face staring at you. She did her best to look to the side.

Kagura reached for something, but this time Ritsu could see her holding the fat, shiny gold tube. She uncapped the lipstick, a deep, dark red, and tilted Ritsu's chin up. It was almost more intense this time, seeing Kagura  _ so close _ as she glided the rich substance over her lips, staring into her eyes even though she was focusing them somewhere else. Ritsu felt like a voyeur to something that was happening to her own body.

Pulling, back a little, Kagura made a "pop" motion with her lips. Ritsu had to clear her throat before she copied.

There was something on the edges of her mind just out of reach, a fragile, sugary thing she was afraid would shatter even if she could touch it. Whatever it was it set her off, disoriented her, made her shaky when she was just regaining her composure.

Kagura hopped off, and there was a moment of silence before she laughed good naturedly, evidently trying to shift the mood.

"I've missed hanging out since we both moved away from the estate! We just go together, Ritsu and Kagura, peanut butter and jelly!"

Ritsu inhaled, still feeling off balance and, evidently, foolish. "Maybe I was born to meet you." Said Ritsu, only half joking.

Kagura bonked her fist on Ritsu's head and giggled. "Right then, time to get going!"

In all honesty, Ritsu had forgotten about the club, and thinking of it put anxious knots in her stomach. She was barely starting to loose the sick feeling from her episode earlier and was feeling shaky and confused on top of that. No, she definitely couldn't do  _ clubbing  _ tonight.

Leaping up, Ritsu started to edge towards the wall closest to the door. Kagura stared her down, rolling her shoulders as if getting ready for something.

"Hmm" whined Ritsu "I don't want to go it's scaryyyyyy."

Kagura lept over and hugged her tightly around the waist from behind, trying to drag her towards the door. "Ricchannnnn NO TAKEBACKS you PROMISED"

Ritsu tried to wiggle out of her iron clad grip in vain. "Noooo for real! I-I feel really anxious after all of that I'm just too worked up okay! I'd love to still hang out with you and I'll go another time but please not today! She barked, surprised at her own assertiveness.  _ Maybe Kagura is rubbing off on me.  _ "Um, I'm sorry for flaking out I don't want to bother you…"

"Oh." breathed Kagura, loosening her grip and letting her head drop to Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu could feel the brush of her silky hair on her neck. "I back down, It'll be no fun if you're sad." She sighed deeply. "Sorry, still trying to learn how to read people before I charge ahead."

"It's ok" said Ritsu, relieved "I'm just glad you put up with someone like me."

Kagura snorted. "You really don't get it after all this time, you're the one that's putting up with  _ me."  _

Ritsu cocked her head to the side, confused. Letting go of her, Kagura slid down to sit on the fuzzy carpet, and Ritsu hesitantly followed. 

"I'm selfish Ricchan, really selfish. You know about Kyo… that situation. I'm selfish and bullheaded and  _ really  _ not a good person. And you, you're sweet Ricchan, really! If the others even  _ tried _ to understand why you act the way you do, they'd see it too." rambled Kagura, staring at the ground with an obvious blush on her face. 

"But I think you're good too Kagura." said Ritsu quietly, feeling embarrassed. Kagura's face jerked up, meeting Ritsu's gaze with her soft grey-brown eyes. "You're accepting, and fun, and you love with your whole heart! At the very least you make me very happy!"

Kagura smiled broadly, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Thanks Ricchan. I'm glad at least to be your friend. But really, I'm a selfish person."

"Then why are you my fr-"

_ Oh. _

Ritsu felt like something snapped in her head. Her chest tightened and she felt like ice was weighing in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh" she whispered, shuffling backwards "oh is that why…"

Kagura's eyes widened. "No!

Ritsu felt like she couldn't even cry. "Then why…"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DUMBASS!"

_ Oh. Ok. I was working myself up over nothing again... _ Ritsu gave a small, smile, feeling a bit better even if Kagura was shouting in her face. It was fine, she knew that was just how Kagura expressed herself and she didn't mind.

"I love you too!" Ritsu began quietly "you're a really great frie-"

"AND I KNOW, I'M CONFUSED AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I FEEL YET! AFTER CHASING AFTER ONE PERSON FOR SO LONG I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MOVE ON! BUT I- I" 

Ritsu stared in shock for a minute.  _ OH _ .

Kagura stopped talking, breath coming out in ragged pants. She could really get worked up quick. Upon closer inspection, Ritsu could see that her mascara was smudged a bit around her eyes. Ritsu didn't know what the right thing to say was, so, naturally, she acted on impulse.

"I'm lesbian." 

Immediately she convered her mouth, face flushing with shame. Kagura went completely still for a second, staring, before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNYYYY!"

Kagura beat her fist on the ground "I THOUGHT YOU WERE JAPANESE!"

"HUHHHH?"

Wiping her eyes, Kagura settled down. "Aa, I'm nervous okay." she looked up at Ritsu through the curtain of dark hair that had fallen over her face. Ritsu cleared her throat, heartbeat quickening a bit. Slowly, Kagura moved her hand to cup Ritsu's cheek, thumb briefly swiping over her lips. Ritsu could feel her arm shaking.

"That color looks pretty on you" she said, voice breathy "you're such a pretty girl Ricchan, maybe prettier than me."

Shivering, Ritsu parted her mouth slightly, trying to say something, but nothing coherent came out. Kagura slowly dragged her thumb over Ritsu's lower lip again, this time letting her nail rest in the center were her mouth was slightly open.

"Ca-can I try something?"

Ritsu nodded slightly, and heard Kagura take a sharp breath.

"I'm going to need you to agree verbally."

"Yes, you may." 

Agonizingly slowly, Kagura drifted her hand from Ritsu's lips, subtly tilting her chin up, and Ritsu closed her eyes in anticipation. Ritsu heard a rustling of fabric, a soft sigh, then felt the gentle press of Kagura's lips against hers. There was was something blooming in her chest, something soft and warm and filling. It made her feel content and heavy, like she was lazily lying about on a sunny summer's day, watching the light dance through the leaves and not quite falling asleep. If she had to choose an appearance, it was a yellow sort of feeling. Neither of them moved to deepen the kiss, just stayed still and drank in eachother's presence. Just the two of them quietly listening the grounding sound of the other's deep breathing.

When it was over, Ritsu could see a smudge of red staining Kagura's glittery pink lip gloss. 

"hm," said Kagura, sniffling a little "I think that was a long time coming." She shuffled backwards on her knees and looked to the side, blushing and wiping her eyes. It was an uncharacteristically vulnerable look on Kagura, open and fragile. Ritsu would have kissed her again if she wasn't so shy.

She laughed in a melancholy way. "I guess if you stop chasing shadows you really do see what was besides you all along." 

Ritsu felt like there were fireworks going off inside her heart. "Well I'm happy to be the one beside you, so happy."

Kagura smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well then! Ritsu Sohma will you be my girlfriend?"

Ritsu took a minute to roll the word around in her head like she was trying it on. Girl-friend. Girlfriend. A word for your female lover. Ritsu quite liked it being applied to her. And then Kagura would be her girlfriend too, one in a matched set of girls that were dating. Ritsu liked the concept of being a girlfriend with a girlfriend even more than she liked just being a girlfriend. Frankly, it was perfect.

"Y-yes." Ritsu said, voice so choked out was barely discernible.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Kagura lunged forward, locking Ritsu in a hug and knocking them both over. Her love overwhelmed enthusiasm was so  _ Kagura _ that Ritsu fell for her all over again.

"I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A MILLION YEARS RICCHAN! WE CAN GET MARRIED-"

"HUH? MARRIAGE?"

"OK I'M COMING ON TOO STRONG!"

Then the two started laughing, so hard Ritsu almost started crying. Chest heaving, Kagura rolled off of Ritsu and onto her back, still clasping Ritsu's hand. Eventually, they grew quiet.

Cold from outside was seeping into the house, nipping at Ritsu's nose as they lay there on their backs, staring up at the glow in the dark star speckled ceiling. The last rays of orange tinted sunset that managed to pierce the gray fog shone weakly through the window, adding a warmth to the dusky lighting.

After a bit, Kagura sat upright, stretching her arms over her head. 

"You were right, we should stay in! I'll make you hot cider and we can light a pumpkin spice candle and cuddle up and watch Halloween movies that aren't quite spooky enough to make you afraid." She paused her ramble for a bit, gulping in air. "And maybe afterwards we'll dance in the livingroom to old music!"

"That sounds lovely." Ritsu said wistfully.  _ Kagura really has the domestic fantasy down, soon we'll be running a cottagecore wlw couple account if she has any say in the matter. _

As she took Kagura's hand and slowly stood, Ritsu planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She was never going to apologize for this.

♡

When Kagura was 21 and Ritsu was 24, they finally figured it out.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the overlord of Furuba femslash, @icemakestars! I wanted to get this out in time for their birthday!
> 
> • this was originally supposed to be a short drabble but I went overboard  
> • just the ship scene, I said, seconds before deciding to write the platonic flashbacks as relationship establishment  
> • I spent a day trying to work out an age tl because for some ungodly reason I decided to use it as a framing device to show the scale of time passage  
> •yes I wrote a whole scene to evoke the energy of that one meme image of the girl doing the other girl's makeup what of it?
> 
> Anyways to talk about Furuba sapphics hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr @ghostietea! All kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
